List of Robot Chicken Fanon episodes
Season 1: 2010-2011 1.Can't Hardly Wait for Robot Chicken *Al Sharpton as a superhero: saving the day from bigoted celebrities who use freedom of speech as a way to be racist. *Harry accidently catches Luna Lovegood smoking pot. *Edna Turnblad from Hairspray tells Tracy she's a transvestite. *Seth Green announces they've hijacked the censors and are going to show a puppet's boobs without any censoring. *The trailer for "Showgirls Part 6" starring Bill Cosby as Leanna, a girl who just graduated from High School who decides she wants to be a showgirl. *Alicia Silverstone's agent tells her he decides she's going for batgirl instead of Rose only for her to complain. *Liv Tyler's interpreter provides commentary in a movie of her's in order for the audience to understand what she said. *The creator of Facebook and Tom from Myspace get into a "Yo Mamma" fight hosted by Wilmer Valderrma. *The kid from the Dreamworks logo reels in a fish so huge he can't hold it's weight and ends up getting thrown in the water. Then the kid on the bicycle from the Amblin Entertainment logo rides up there and crashes into the moon and ends up getting thrown in the water too. *Borat goes to the pool in his famous swimsuit only for everybody to get disgusted. *A guy gets into an accident where he ends up riding off the bridge and as he rides off the bridge, he does a wilhelm scream. Then he asks himself, "That's how I scream?". *A man and a woman are having sex behind the fridge. You can't see anything but you hear "Oh yeah" over and over again. Another guy walks in, opens the fridge, gets a soda and leaves. *Johnny the paperboy from Better Off Dead... walks up to Lane's house asking for the two dollars. Lane shoots him 6 times instead. Then, surprised at what he did, looks around and runs away. *C-List comedians talk about the show I Love in New York in VH1's new hit series, I Love I Love New York. *Jo from The Facts of Life and a guy are in bed. The guy says he thinks he's might be gay Jo says that's okay because she then reveals she's a guy. *Seth Green reveals that now he's going to reveal the puppet's boobs in a song and dance number. Then a puppet chick comes out and just as she reveals her boobs, the show cuts off. 2.Austin Powers 4: Gotcha! *Forrest Gump, Navin Johnson from The Jerk and some random guy are sitting on a bench. Forrest starts telling his story but then gets interrupted by Navin who starts telling his story. Then they get into a fight on who should tell the story. Then the guys says he doesn't really care about their lives. Then Joe Dirt comes and starts telling his story only for the guy to leave. *The teen trio from Bye Bye Birdie sings the Conrad Birdie theme song only to be interrupted by the king from Spamalot who tells them to stop singing. *In a parody of the end of the Gary Sinise version of Of Mice and Men, George has a flashback of him and Lennie's secret gay relationship while being on the train. *Kids are playing Musical Chairs and all the kids get into chairs except for the black kid. This prompts Al Sharpton to jump out of the bushes and accuse the game of being racist. *The dinosaurs from The Land Before Time get hit by a comet. *The MST3K guys are watching a bad movie and making fun of it only for an usher to come and tell them to be quiet because they're annoying the audience. *A Stereotypical gangsta black couple drives up to Valley Lodge from "Manos: The Hands of Fate". *The Simpsons and The Griffins get into a bloody fight when they meet in a studio at FOX. *The executives at Adult Swim try to find a new show but all of the scripts they read suck so they figured out there's only one way to find one to put on the air...they smoke pot. *The band from That Thing You Do! is practicing in a garage only for the king from Spamalot to come in and tell them to stop singing. *The stereotypical gangsta black couple walks into Dr. Frank N'Furter's place. *Willy Wonka reveals to Grandpa Joe and Charlie that he's Michael Jackson. *Betty from Revenge of the Nerds keeps putting Lewis in stupid stunts like being blast off in a rocket, running around naked on campus, farting in front of everybody at class, and lighting his own fraternity on fire, saying she will go out with him if he does that. After he does all those pranks, it turns out she was lying. Then he tells her she was a biotch anyways and goes out with the girl from the party. 3.Logout Required to Destroy World of Warcraft! *Megabyte Sends ohno into a time warp vortex, and Takes off his head to reveil Seth green, who announces they've Hijacked Moonscoop to add ohno to Code Lyoko *Bart Simpson and me Hijack KITT and Take it for a Joyride, after discoving that the car has AI, they give him a day off, ending with AC Destroying KITT, and Mike Knight Strangling Bart Simpson *Irwin asks Master Yo (YinYangYo) how many licks does it take to get to a tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, master Yo says "Uh, I bite, Ask yin, she knows all about riddles" *Seth Green is prepping for the day at work, but his two daughters (who are acctually Jenny and Misty(Teenage Robot)turned into kids) *Timmy Turner and Tommy Pickles are dueling on world of warcraft *Irwin asks yin how many licks does it take to get to a tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, yin replies "ask Kraggler, he's been around longer than me" *Seth Green Got an Idea for an Anime, and ithas something to Do with World of warcraft *The Janitor of Naboo *A scavenger Hunt on lyoko ends with An explosion! *AC Goes Nuts *Irwin asks Kraggler how many licks does it take to get to a tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, He ansers "I Never Made it without biting, ask mr. bear" and then Kraggler huggs Irwin *The Janitor on Court Is Aint *A Yo Mama contest on the Death Star *The Janitor on the Death Star *Seth Green says that He Lied about ohno and says it's gonna be a fanfic *Irwin, Now an old man due to Kraggler's youth draining ability, Tries to ask "Mr. Bear" how many licks does it take to get to a tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, but the bear eats him, the Shadowmachene logo slams shut! then Goofy appears and says "Don't talk to bears, they eat people, remember." 4.Bloods vs. Crips: Seasame Street Style *A car rolls up to a man on a street, the window rolls down halfway showing just the top half of a guy with sunglasses and a skully asks him, "Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" The guy starts to answer but a gun gets put in his face. "Psyche fool, we already know the way, now hand over your wallet!" The guy, revealed to be Gonzo. *A car pulls infront of a house and the windows roll down and every blue muppet gets out with guns, and one says "Let's ride on the punk b***h Elmo." *Groover comes running out of Elmo's apartment only to get blown away. Elmo comes out with an AK-47. "Yeah, ya'll can't **** with that ***** Elmo! Bloods for life!" Then Elmo does his Tickle me Elmo laugh and shoots his AK-47 in the air. 5.Video Game Parody Episode *Zelda drags Link to a counselor to discuss their relationship issues, mainly Link's inability to communicate effectively. When the counselor asks Link about this, a multiple choice dialogue box pops up that reads: "Say something witty", "Look contemplative", and "Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess!" *Master Chief discovers the online sensation that is Red vs. Blue. *Marvel Comics' Avengers cannot be bothered to save the world from powerful supervillains since they are too busy playing Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. *Mario and Donkey Kong settle their long time feud by playing Super Smash Bros. *The various mainheroes from the Final Fantasy series get together to discuss their hairstyles and their really big swords. 6.Seth Green In... *Jay and Silent Bob are 186-years old and still acting the way they did in their 20's. Dante's son's son's son comes out and says, "Grow up, losers!" *Norbit is watching television when Rasputia comes in and sits on him. She decides to change the channel and calls for Norbit to get her the remote, even though it's just 2 inches away, with no response. *Failed American Pie opening#1: Jim is in bed with the pie. *A terrorist reads a terrorist's version of "Cinderella" to his daughter where Cinderella, when she gets the news she can't go to the ball, decides to bomb the ball instead if she can't dance with the prince. *Failed American Pie opening#2: Jim and his family are eating the pie when his father says, "It tastes like semen". Then American Pie music comes on. *Ryan from High School musical comes out of the closet by song. Then Sharpay sings, "Well it was kind of obvious". *A terrorist reads a terrorist's version of "Jack and the Beanstalk" where a terrorists sneaks into the white house and destroys it by planting a beanstalk seed in it. *In the scene with the topless woman in The Rescuers, the bird flies past the topless woman but goes back to where she was by Bernard's request. *Failed American Pie opening#3:Stifler walks into the kitchen and defecates the pie. He sees Jim and runs away like a cartoon character. Then Jim's parents walk in after Stifler leaves and thinks Jim defecated the pie. *The Black Eyed Peas smoke pot and ends up writing their hit song, "My Humps". *G-Girl is undressing when Proffesor Bedlam flies in from one of his jet planes to take a look. *Bart Simpson is skating through town and steals a bus stop sign. He then gets arrested by the police. *The Teletubbies are hanging out when a little girl walks in and asks if they are a television set. *Peg asks Al Bundy to take out the garbage but Al complains he always takes out the trash...except you(cue laugh track). Then Peg asks, "What do you Mean?". Then Al kills her and ends up going on a killing spree where he kills Kelly, Bud, Marcy, the guys from No Ma'am, and Gary. He looks at the screen and says, "It was going to happen sooner or later". 7.Zero-Gravity-Meat-Flavored-Space-Korn *The Omen starring Stewie Griffin. *Master Chief makes a visit to gameavision *The characters that didnt make it into super smash bros melee decide to take over Nintendo *Kenny goes on a killing rampage *The Human Torch goes to a gas station *The Flash runs too fast then he gets tripped. Causing him to skid his face off on the ground. *A guy walks towards the light then he hears "Don't go into the light" "Why Not?" (light turns out to be an oncoming train. Which hits the guy) "I told ya not to" *Sly Cooper and the gang break into Fox Mcloud's arwing *Alien VS Sexual Predator *Paris Hilton does a guest spot on OZ *Marty Mcfly accidentally visits the Planet of the Apes. 8.Derpy Derpy Der Derp Derpy Variety Fun Hour *An audience run out of a movie theatre. The camera then pans to reveal the movie that's playing is "License to Wed". *The cast from Grease and Caddyshack challenge the cast from High School Musical to a duel. Zac then asks why the cast of Caddyshack is mad at them and Michael O' Keefe says, "Because High School Musical 2 is basically the musical version of Caddyshack". *Ashton Kutcher and Michael Lazzo punk Seth Green. After Seth Green finds out, he kills Ashton Kutcher with a flamethrower. *A doctor kills an imperfect baby and gives the mother a perfect one. *The rape scene from Myra Breckinridge with Peter Griffin as Rusty. When she puts it(for those who don't kow what "it" is, find out on wikipedia) into his ass, Peter just gets off the table and does his usual Peter reaction when he's stuck in situations like this. *Jesus's boyfriend walks out on him. A jealous Jesus decides if he can't have him, then he'll make all his followers hate homosexuals. *An Audience run out of a marquee. Godzilla chases after them out of the movie theatre ruining the whole theatre. *A kid is on the stage, nervous. He ends up peeing his pants. *Two people are at a bar in a club. Lindsay Lohan walks to them and ends up throwing up on both of them. *Patrick walks into Spongebob's house. You hear them having sex. Squidward is spying on them and says, "Knew it". Then Jesus's boyfriend is in bed waiting for him to come back in the bed. *The Hansons are hanging out when a guy comes to them and asks exactly what Oom bop means. They kill him and turn out to be aliens who's song, Oom bop, is actually a subliminal message for world domination. *Timmy Turner wishes for a stack of porn, Trixie Tang to have sex with him, a pie to defecate like he saw in American Pie, and a DVD copy of American Pie. *Kimmy Gibler is on the doorstep of the Tanners house when she is shot in the head with a bullet. She then pleads, "Mr. T...why?!" *The Superfans talk about the bears and the bulls with high pitched voices. *The High School musical cast, the Grease cast, and the Caddyshack cast duel. The Caddyshack cast win. 9.Wippy-Dippy-Ding-Dong-Doo! *The effects of Global Warming on Chilly Willy *ABC's next hit sitcom shows what happens when Elvis The Real OJ Simpson killer and their pet Bigfootmove into an apartment together *Jack from The Shining chops through the wrong door into 1408. The guy from that movie tells him that he has the wrong room. *The characters from Heroes join the Justice League *Al Gore goes back in time to smash the butterfly causing Bush not to win the election. He returns only to find out that Nader has just gotten his second term. *Solid Snake teams up with the guys from G.I. Joe *Han Vs Greedo. Han pulls out a machine gun and shoots Greedo several times. "I shot first *****". *Cheers bar fight *Forrest Gump VS the guy from Balls Of Fury in a ping-pong match *Celebrity Deathmatch: Deathklok VS Tenacious D *Robot Chicken takes us on a tour of TV hell. 10.Worst Robot Chicken Ever *The trailer for Spike Lee's new movie about a smart slave girl that gets raped by her master called "All whiteys are evil because they made us slaves and will rape us". *A lawyer walks up to the Good Burger counter and says his client we'll be suing them for not putting meat on the bun. Ed says, "But he said he wanted it plain". *A bunch of people are standing in line when one of them farts. They all get disgusted but don't know who it is. The one who farted runs away. *Yogi and Booboo eat Ranger Smith. *Eminem's audition to play Robin in Batman Forever turns into a music video called "The real Robin" parodying his scenes in that music video where he played Robin. *Thunder Girl and The Flesh from Action League Now! star in a porno. *Robot Chicken crosses the road only to get hit by a car. The Mad scientist comes out of the car and says, "Why did the chicken cross the road? Because if he didn't...we wouldn't have a show, now would we?!" *The Chief fires Thunder Girl and The Flesh from Action League Now! because they starred in a porno. *Carol Channing and a bunch of hippies dance on a boat singing "Skidoo". A sailor looks at them and asks them "why are you singing?!" *A 26-year old Hannah Montana and Lily walk into a restaurant with cameras surrounding them and a lady saying, "You're kind is ruining our neighberhood". Then Lily says, "Why you heartless biotch. Can't you see Hannah's having hard times these days?!" *Thunder Girl and the Humping Robot star in a porno. *Eminem walks onto the set of Batman Forever only to find out Chris O'Donnell got the role of Robin. He says, "Well this freaking sucks! I hope this movie bombs...well, if it's a success at the box office, I hope the critics hate it anyway!" *The little kid from the Tootsie Pop commercial asks Michael Jackson how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop. Michael asks him to come inside and he'll tell him. *A mockumentary about how Hannah Montana got into hard times which basically mirror's how Britney got into hard times. It all started when she married Kevin from Ed Edd N' Eddy, however he turned out to be a totaljerk so she divorced him. And everything else bad that happened to her is everything bad that happened to Britney. 11.Super Hero Grab Bag *The Avengers assemble...and discuss their convoluted history in the comics, ranging from various branches, spin-off teams and their Ultimate interpretations. *The Fantastic Four hold auditions for a secondary back up team and in desperation, and completely at random, pick the members of the New Fantastic Four. *Iron Man's failed infiltration of the Mandarin's lair. *Captain Marvel and Captain Mar-Vell square off to determine which superhero is more marvelous. *The Incredible Hulk's therapy session. *Real World Metropolis. *Spider-Man declares to Iceman and Fire-Star that he's going solo again. *Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne engage in a Zoolander-esque walk-off, showing off how much money they got. *Dr. Doom guest stars on an episode of Nip/Tuck. *The worst fear of the Teen Titans comes true, the day they all turn 20 and get promptly kicked out of their tower. 12.What the F*^& *CSI: Magic School Bus: Ms. Frizzle takes the kids on a field trip to a triple homicide. *Greatest Hits of Abusive Husbands *I Know You Are But What Am I: A dumb cheerleader calls a nerd "buttface" to which the nerd replies "I know you are but what am I". The cheerleader can't understand the paradox and her head explodes. *Adult Swim Vs Comedy Central: Peter Griffin, Shake, Bender, and Seth Green versus Cartman, Foxxy Love, Carlos Mencia, and Larry the Cable Guy in a bloody fistfight. *Lois Lane Prank Call: Lois Lane receives a call asking her if Superman reallyis faster then a speeding bullet. When she says "yes", the caller then asks how many times a day she has sex with him. When the caller (actually Batman and the Justice League) begins to laugh, Lois says "about 107 times a day". *Survivor: Trapped in a Bathroom: Six people get trapped in a bathroom and must survive for a month... with Rosie O'Donnell. *Little Red Riding Hood: The normal plotline of Little Red Riding Hood, except Grandma surprises the wolf with a loaded shotgun and proceeds to make a wolf skin rug. *The Next Quentin Tarrantino Film: Rose McGowan, Uma Thurman, Kurt Russell, George Clooney, and David Carradine star in the next Quentin Tarrantino film, "Kill Bill Who is Death Proof On Planet Terror From Dusk Till Dawn Which Is Really Pulp Fiction Vol. 1". *Power Puff Puberty: The Powerpuff Girls experience their first "woman week", much to Townsville's horror. *Gone With the Kids: Scarlett O'Hara learns that she's pregnant, only Rhett doesn't give a damn. *Don't Drop the Soap, Ladies!: The Red Guy gets arrested for indecent exposure and learns what happens when you "drop the soap". *Boondocks Killing Spree: Huey Freeman goes on a killing spree throughout the cartoon world, killing all racist cartoons with help from Mickey Mouse and Lydia Karaoke, Network Censor. *Legion of SuperHeroes: The Butterfly Effect: Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, and Brainiac 5 bring Superman back to the 21st Centruy, only Lightning Lad accidentally kills a butterfly. When they get back, the 31st Century is ruled by Lex Luthor. They go back in time again and stop Lightning Lad from killing the butterfly, but now they accidentally kill Lana Lang. When they go back, the entire world is populated by zombies. They go back again, this time only stomping on a leaf, and when they get back, Lightning Lad is now Lightning Lass. They decide to go back again, but Lightning Lad says he's okay with it. *Rugrats: Best Friends Forever: Tommy gets Chucky for his birthday, who proceeds to kill Angelica and frames Stu for it. *Uncle Jimmy's Funeral: A family is about to scatter Uncle Jimmy's ashes at a harbor, until they realize that it's their son Gerald's crack. But if they have his crack, what does Gerald have? *The Nativity by Ridley Scott: Mary begins to give birth in the manger, only instead of the Son of God, out pops a Xenomorph. *Warp Pipe Mix-Up: Mario jumps into a green warp pipe, and ends up in some guy's ass as he's going number two. 13.Sargent Green's Lonely Hearts Club Chicken *Solid Snake Joins GI Joe *Cheers barfight. *Even Jigsaw uses Wal-Mart *Ratchet and Clank VS the army of Nintendo Zombies *Drawn Together/ Road Rules Challenge *Issac Mendez paints a picture of someone buried under a pile of rubble. "What could this mean...?" then the roof falls in on him *Behind The music: Clive Winston *What if Romeo and Juliet didn't die (Think Married...With Children in the 1600's) *Nightmare is confirmed for Super Smash Bros Brawl *Jabba the Hutt does his morning Arobics *Borat becomes an Ambassador to Latveria (Dr. Doom's country) *Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) VS Naruto *Santa Claus in his version of Animal Farm *Welcome back to South Park Mr. Kotter 14.Cruisin for a Bruisin *nixon's speech-nixon-i am not a crook *guy in crowd-yea then whats that in ur pocket *nixon-well its not a bomb *explosion *girl about to give birth *doctor-hold on one second(the doc smashes her knees together, and she shotos a uterus at him) *doc-hold on, i got baby in my eye *family spreading ashes-they all blow away 15.Worst Cross that Crappiest Robot Chicken Ever *Alternate ending that would've sucked#1: Mary Poppins tells the Banks family she is leaving then starts to talk to her umbrella but as it turns out the talking umbrella is actually a hallucination she is having and she ends up getting arrested for smuggling drugs. *An American Hollywood writer is ready to start anew in Bollywood until he finds out he has to take drugs before writing every script. *Angelica tells the babies about Baby Paradise then they are suddenly outside about to cross the street. The babies are reluctant at first but she convinces them to go to Baby Paradise. Then they cross the street and get hit by a car. Surprised, Angelica runs away. *Alternate ending that would've sucked#2:All the Wildcats are now apologizing for not being supportive of Troy earlier on and Troy says it's okay. Then Gabriella says they would have had to get together anyway because she's pregnant. Then everyone looks at her suspiciously. She says, "If you don't mind, Troy also took a nude picture of me and posted it on the internet". *A blind guy is walking his dog while he's naked but he doesn't notice because he's blind. *Meet The Parents 3: What happens when Batman's new girlfriend's father turns out to be The Joker. *Alternate Ending that would've sucked#3: The famous Sopranos ending is pretty much copied from beginning to end except Carol Channing dances in with a bunch of hippies singing about Skidoo before cutting off to the end. *A couple is having sex in the dark. *Alternate ending that would've sucked#4: In 300, the Spartans are fighting when Carol Channing and a bunch of hippies dance in and sing "Skidoo". Then Leonidas shouts, "This...is...not...RELEVANT!" then throws her into the pit in slow motion. *The Last Unicorn is whining about how she's The Last Unicorn until My Little Pony comes in and says her cousin's a unicorn. Then The Last Unicorn kills My Little Pony. *The Humping Robot interrupts a black-and-white movie from the 20's. *Alternate Ending that would've sucked#4: Peter's about to go to jail for being framed for killing Lois when Lois comes in and tells everybody Stewie did it. Then Carol Channing comes in and sings about Skidoo while Lois and Stewie have a fight to the death with Lois punching Stewie making him fly across the courtroom, hitting his head on the wall and falling down. Then Chris Tucker looks at him and says "You Got Knocked the **** Out". Then Chris Tucker and a black girl and Meg and some random hippie get married by a hippie priest. Then it cuts to Chris and Quagmire on a boat at sea smoking pot. 16.Robot Chicken Puppet Pals *Harry Potter twist that would've sucked#1:The whole trilogy turns out to be a dream then Harry gets into a fight with the narrator about it. *Olivia Newton John tries to do a version of the Xanadu theme song at the roller rink where she performs at birthday parties but all the customers are freaked out because she no longer looks attractive in waitress gear. *Harry Potter twist that would've sucked#2:Voldemort turns out to be Harry's father. *Pimp my Transformer: Shia Labeouf gets his transformer pimped out. *A guy tries to audition for a talent show and ends up breaking out into song about how he had a whole thing prepared then forgot to do it. *Harry Potter twist that would've sucked#3:Voldemort turns out to be Stewie Griffin's father. *Barney turns out to be a child molester. *A sketch parodying Voltron where Voltron has Alzheimers is quickly interrupted by Gyro-Robo who points out everything wrong with the sketch. *At Joanie and Chachi's wedding, Howard says how he's proud of his two kids. Then a mysterious man who is sitting at a table covering his face with a hat says "Aww, that's sweet...only one thing". Then the main reveals himself to be a pissed off Chuck Cunningham. He says, "What about me?! Didn't I make you proud, Dad?! Huh?! Huh?!" *Harry Potter twist that would've sucked#4: Chuck Cunningham turns out to have been going to Hogwarts. *Sweeney Todd and Dewey Coxget revenge on Alvin and the Chipmunks for makingtheir movies flop at the box office by being pet groomers who murders other people's pets instead of barbers who kills people-when it's Alvin and the Chipmunk's turn,Sweeney is about to kill them but breaks out into song before he does it however the moment is ruined when Alvin and the Chipmunks join in. 17.Boobeebop *The scene from transformers when the army bomber robot goes under the walkway then flips back up, only when he does the walkway breaks *During a hockey game, a guy takes a slap shot, takes the goalies head off, kils a few fans and all choas. then hes like, damn i should stop this *scene from mighty joe young when the gorilla climbs up the ferris wheel, but the wheel falls down *tom cruise on oprah jumping on the couches, but he goes through the ceiling *from starwars 4, han shoots greedo in the cantina thing first, and he stands up and hes like see, I shot first, that is why he is dead *guy from KISS wit the really long tongue wraps it around his head and u hear clapping *same thing only around his schlong and u hear clapping *people on an airplane, a terrorist comes out of the bathroom, and a person jumps out the door and the hole thing goes down *kids in a sandbox, he digs out alot of sand and throws it behind him, and it hits a kid, so then the kid stand up and has a huge shot gun and shoots him *Charlie Brown Vs. Calvin *People tell Mike Judge his artwork sucks. *Plankton Vs. Danny Phantom *Stevevil goes on rampage killing the Windslows family. *Zim gets killed by an asteroid and the other Nicktoons characters cheer for his death. *Same guy from KISS only this time he hangs w/ his tonguehimself and clapping but then u hear someone say, waiti think hes dead, then you hear everyone say NAHH, and they get up and leave, then the support beam falls and the building collapses, and u hear wahh wahh wahh wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 18.Lollipop Tree Land *The scene with Michael and Dolores Rebchuck in Grease 2 is pretty much copied word from word except instead of Michael walking Dolores home, Chris Hansen comes out and it turns out "Michael" is on "To Catch a Predator" because they think he's hitting on Dolores. *Rusty points out all the problems of Myra's plan during the rape scene which makes Myra go crazy and reveal the scene is only in the movie because the movie needed a rape scene. *Charlie the Unicorn beats up the other unicorns when they are pestering him to go to Candy Mountain. *A parody of The Pagemaster has Macauly Culkin's character walking in the library except instead of Christopher Lloyd's eccentric librarian being the only person in the library, Michael Jackson is the only person in the library. *A dog is driving a car when he hears "Crank Dat Soulja Boy" on the radio which makes him act like a dog who heard a dog whistle. *A girl and a guy are having sex when Hayden Christensen's character in Jumper jumps in. It turns out that girl was his girlfriend which makes him say "You whore". *The books from The Pagemaster are watching Michael Jackson rape Macauly Culkin's character in The Pagemaster. *After Mac's father revives Eric back from the dead, Eric asks if he can have his ability to walk back. Mac's Dad says, "Sorry kid, I've only got enough power to bring you back from the dead". Eric then says, "Well, that's a lame power". Then Mac's Dad shoots him with a gun(This is a parody of the 80's movie Mac and Me for people who don't get the joke). *The Entourage theme credits is re-enacted the same except they hit a tree. Then Vince and Dolores come out of the car and Vince says, "Dammit! Look at my *beep*ing car! How the hell am I going to pay the damages?! What kind of inexperience driver are you?!". Then the limo driver comes out to reveal he is Chris Hanson who was going to reveal him to the world on "To Catcha Predator" for dating Dolores Rebchuck. *After London gets out of rehab AGAIN, Zack and Cody hear London bribing Maddie to take her to a club to meet her friend Lindsay Lohan and party. Then they have to distract the paparazzi and their mom and Mr. Moesby from finding out but as it turns out Mr. Moesby and their mom are in the club too and they eventually find out. Parodies such things from The Suite Life of Zack Cody including it's rather corny jokes(Cody:What's 2+2 Zack:Uhh...cute puppies? (Laugh track) Cody:You were dropped on your head, weren't you), their overacting(Cody shouts so much he ends up spitting on Zack's face by accident), the cliche's(that all the episodes have to do with Zack and Cody and London and Maddie's wacky shenanigans), etc. 19.Japanese Chicken *The magic world: a little girl skips across the medow while satan is smiling down on her. The clouds become dark and she is still not scared. Satan sends lighting to strike her and he does but she is still skipping. Will satan be able to kill the little girl? *babies & Knives: a baby finds a kinfe and cuts his head off *Wow: someone has planted a bomb in the core of the planet and in 1 second to deactivate the bomb but noone cares and they let the planet explode to pieces. Narrator: I guess we'll never know who the (BEEP) planted the bomb. *The Magic World II: Satan is thinking of how to frighten the little girl. He sends carbon monxide mixed with arsonic to kill her but she is still not affected. *Foster's home for gays & Lesbien friends: dora sends her friend boots to the house after thinking he's gay boots meets dexter, daisy, gary, courage, the red guy, Moe & Joe, scooby doo, and luigi. They tell boots that the president has approved a killing of all gays and lesbiens in the house. The person arrives and it's Dora. she finds the red guys and shoots him 21 times in the head and sends him to her fire. next dexter then moe & joe then, luigi all found in closets. courage, daisy, and scooby doo all found in the basement. all that's left is Boots. Boots runs away from her to find a place. evetually he's shot. The Next day dora is awarded for killing all the people she wanted to with a key to city. Gary is still alive and lucky. *Stewie takes the Simpsons house: when the family is about to arrive, they are trapped by stewie and takes the house. *TMW III: the little girl still won't let the devil kill her so he sends the bulls to run over her but doesn't . Then he sends everytthing harmfull to her and still won't work. The little girl's happy spirit was a shield to keep her from being harmed. *The Soup: In a parody, Joel McHale (not himself) is Haunted by tv shows he mocked during the show's entire history. *Martian bloopers: Peter Griffin introduces bloopers including Martians being Urinnated by a truck full of pee and some martians running into a ship and death. *Crash Bandicoot: Crash & Coco were exploring a forest when they decide to go different ways. Crash finds the Simpson House and thinks about keeping it. When the simpsons find their house they can't come in because crash won't give it back. Homer wants the house back by war. Coco finds the way to get rich and she's wealthy and lives in peace, Meanwhile they duke it out. Marge, Bart & Lisa sneek out leaving Homer to still battle crash. Their guns run out of ammo and Homer gives up the house and so does crash and agree to be friends sharing ice cream, playing ball, pushing each other on the swing set. 33 days later Homer takes the house and tricked to being friends to distract him. He joins Mario and becomes his new troublemaking friend. 20.The Best of Pop-Up Robot Chicken Volume 1 So it has come to this: "Robot Chicken" is teaming up with the guys who used to write the Pop-up bubbles in "Pop-Up Video" in order to not JUST do a clip show of the best segments from season 1, but also in order to add new information to said clips that people don't neccessarily know about. Season 1 Finale Season 2: 2011-2012 21.The Rexosict *another kill bill parody, but with loony tunes charecters, Starring Michigan J Frog! *L from death note finds out he is obese, and has to lose weight otherwise Light yagami kicks him off the police squad *captian planet Kills the KND fo using wood for weapons. at the end he says "protect the enviroment of Ill' F****** Kill you! CAPTIAN PLANET!!" *king ledonias fights the aqua teens. he throws meatwad and shake into the pit, but frylock vaporizes him with his laser eyes *the cast of futurama is locked away in feel good inc. *bender, who escapes on a flying windmill is attacked by ed, edd n eddy. a parody of the gorillaz song el manana (the entire song is used, making it the longest robot chicken skit) *stoopid monkey logo: the monkey is with the gorillaz in a photo shot 22.And Now, Robot Chicken *Star Battle: an imperial destroyer (star wars) takes on the enterprise (star trek) from the first series, and when the enterprise runs out of defense and attack options, Scotty has a brilliant idea, and fires Kirk at the destroyer and saves the day *In an effort to master the "Ultimate Twist", M Night Shyamalan takes up Yoga *Monica Lewinsky wakes up in a hospital ward with a new baby and a presidential pardon and vows to "Kill Bill" *George W Bush is outraged when a restaurant in Iraq doesn't sell tacos, and orders a nuclear attack "I will MAKE them understand that tacos rule!" *Brokeback Castle: Dumbledore (harry potter) comes out of the closet at the start of the year at Hogwarts and Snape follows suit, ripping off his robes to reveal a pink dress and pumps. McGonagall kills them both with a death spell "It was about time I quit you!" *short scene: Goro and Sheeva (mortal kombat) are caught making out when Shang Tsung wanders into the Pit *Lego Fast and the Furious: Turretto is having a hard time putting a new part in his car because it's too big and blocky *Master Chief (halo) parachutes into the movie Alien vs Predator and gets caught in a predator's self-destruct *Altair (assassin's creed) is in over his head when he has to fight Ryu Hyabusa (ninja gaiden) *The Nerd gets what he's told is the complete unreleased remake of Star Wars Episode 2 that doesn't completely suck, and it turns out to be the video tape from the Ring 23.The 5 Craftsmen *takes place after the el manana parody in my other episode idea,the rexorcist. It's revealed that bender escapes. *the animaniacs kill varon bon plotz in a showdown at warner brothers studios, but are arrested for murder *general custer has a jedi clash with sitting bull, but sitting bull kills custer! *spongebob battles zatochi the blind samurai , but spongebob wins *Bloo plays grand theft auto and forces mac to kill every one in fosters, then themselves, but only cheese survives *ed, edd n eddy,odd from code lyoko kill the cast of drawn together *Stoopid monkey logo: RAH-66 comanches attack the monkey *After credits: Odd and the eds decide to kill the cast Of FRIED DYNAMITE!!!. Blake and his friends arrive, then the eds and odd kill them off screen. 24.Taco Fiesta *George Bush stars in Alien Vs Predator: Requirem *Heroes with Time machines: They Prevent Tupac shakur's Death *Cartoon Combat!: murphy from sealab 2021 Vs eustace bagge: Winner, Eustace! *The emo girls stop wearing Gir T-Shirts. *Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo have sex. *The death of cartoon charecter donald duck in a parody of eminem's song toy soldiers (the entire song is used). It has mickey mouse singing and he explains disney's rivalry with Nickelodien, but makes a truce after ed, edd n eddy(cartoon network) kills donald. It explains disney and nick's rivalry and cartoon network's intervention. The skit shows from mickey finding out that spongebob insulted him and has a war,to donald duck's funeral. *Stoopid monkey logo: the monkey burning the CW and MyNetwork logos with a flamethrower. 25.Infinite Luke *soundwave is upgraded, but becomes a girl transformer! *Spongebob kills that annoying band from nickelodien *T-pain is offered to guest star on a episode of "the PJ's" ONLY ON UPN! *american dad SAW parody PtII(part one was in My episode idea Time to Rock the house) *al capone is sent through time and becomes a mudurer.But luckily, al capone is killed by King kamehameha the first *hurricane chris battles soljia boy in a battle to the death *stoopid monkey logo:the monkey waves the hawaiian flag 26.The Ultimate Chicken *L from death note joins The eds from ed, edd n eddy *Samson from camp lazlo fights millhouse from the simpsons and samson wins. *KIll bunny part 2 *quagmire is sent to jail! *scooby doo kills the ronin warriors *bloo from foster's finds a death note and uses it. *stoopid monkey logo: A hydralisk from starcraft kills the monkey with it's claws 27.H-STAT *Out of jimmy's head and fried dynamite are cancelled and both shows are transferred to disney *Xiaolin showdown fights dr wasabi and the chop socky chooks. *samson from camp lazlo and L from death note parody eminem's "shake that" song,with samson as slim shady! *spongebob and patrick switch places with mario and luigi *a yo daddy contest between john cena and batista *ed, edd n eddy fight robot paparatzzi, but it was a simulation by Light yagami *Stoopid monkey logo.the monkey is gambling 28.All new, All Risque, All Chicken *Things that you don't want to happen when you have sex#1: Your partner needs to go to the bathroom. *Arnold from Hey Arnold! opens his closet door to find Helga in there. *When Musical Numbers attack: A special hosted by Amanda Bynes, known for eating nothing but pies for one day, about people who burst out into song who ended up getting injured because the choreography kept getting them bumped into walls or hit something which hits them. *Things you don't want to happen when you have sex#2: Wake up from a hangover to find your ex-girlfriend in bed next to you. *A kid does a one-man show for his drama club by killing all the other kids so he can take over the spotlight. *Arnold goes to Helga's house and tells him he knows exactly what's going on and has put a restraining order against her. Helga doesn't take this new lightly and acts like he's just joking and twiches her eye... *The depressed persian tow truck man drives the robot from The Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy home. *Seth Green tells the audience he's going to show a never before seen skit on Robot Chicken...then it cuts to Rick Roll. *Things you don't want to happen when you have sex#3: Arnold wakes up from a hangover to find out he had sex with Helga. He then tells her the whole thing was an accident but she doesn't understand and haunts him Fatal Attraction style. *William Shakespear rises from the dead. *Heroes who happen to be dicks with time machines: When Phil Hartman meets Brynn Hartman, a drunk guy keeps ruining it for him so they won't "fall in love" and have her end up killing him. *William Shakespear rents Leonardo DiCaprio's version of Romeo and Juliet curious to see how they've updated his work...he ends up running back to his grave and shooting himself in the head which makes him fall back into the grave. *Where are they now? The kids from Recess: T.J. ended up quitting school at 14 when he impregnated Ashley A, Spinelli and Kurst and Mikey and the choir kid are gay and dating each other, Gus is in jail for murdering a bully who kept making fun of him, Vince is taking steroids so he can do better in his game, and Gretchen took drugs because, as smart as she was, she couldn't take the pressure of all the high school tests and ended up going crazy. 29.Stars of Freedom *Fairly OddParents Vs. Simpsons *smith *Mork and Mindy fight over a television show *Sesame Street cast date adults and teens. *Ed,Edd n Eddy Destroy 4KIDS and Al Khan *Sesame Street becomes a battlefield *Dumbo can't really fly. *alternate timelines :They save the bison and the Sioux defeat the U.S at wounded Knee *Soulja boy is critisized by eminem *The gorillaz fight the naked brothers band and the black out band,infamous for their song"I just wanna play video Games" *Trailer for Full House Horror *Captian planet Kills the loony tunes for wasting wood and causing global warming *Stoopid monkey logo:The monkey writes I'm Lame. 30.Triad Infinite.06 *Mis-adventures of cartoon characters: Episode 1: History, and Teepees. Edd decides to try out johnny 2x4's culture, both gangsta and Indian culture, but Edd finds out changing cultures is not all that good. Eddy and Ed try to role play historical figures for clas, but fail,EPICLY! *Happy tree friends prime time series episode 7: Get a Clue: Sniffles decides to build a sattilite to communicate with outer life, but his invention dosent do well. *The Mis-adventures of Cartoon characters: The Eddy Job (Episode 2;in HD!) Eddy really needs to pay his bills, so he tries a few jobs, such as a gormet burger chef, a newspaper route kid, but fails misrebly and decides to join the drug-catching force and must stop pot trails(Eddy is in the 17th unit along with Justin,Samson,Beavis,Butthead,Truffles and Tyler) , but Eddy just goes too far with his job, even to the point of dragging Harold to a boat and arresting Mung Dall for using herbs in his food. Eddy is eventually kicked out, but has enough money to pay his bills, except his cable bill! 31.Halloween KillFest 2011! (In TechniColor4 (EST.1999)) Part 1 *Tonight, Orlando Bloom and Seth Green Decide to air some sketches that are based off slasher films, and decide to include ones that have gore, blood and everything!! they start off with a parody of "SAW", KND Version *SAW1:KND (PART 1): One day, numbuh 1 and numbuh 4 are locked in a industrial bathroom and are told that they must kill each other to get out, meanwhile numbuh 2 is trapped in a barbed wire maze, numbuh 3 is in a room with 4 shotguns(If she trips over an invisible wire, the shotguns will shoot her) and numbuh 5 is put in a room with pipes shooting out freezing vapor. meanwhile, Larry the lobster and Chip and Skip chase Edward, who is in cahoots with the so-called "Jigsaw Killer" but during the chase, Chip is killed when 4 shotguns fire at him(like numbuh 3's trap) and Skip is put inside an"Iron Cocoon" and falls out mutilated. Cheese from "Foster's" remembers being the Jigsaw killer's Protoge by surviving the reverse bear trap. *Friday the 13th:Camp Kidney(Part 1) 20 years ago, a camper named Jason Vorheeses drowned in leaky lake and the counclesrs just wanted to make out while sneaking away from the campfire, but a mysterious person murders them. 20 years later (200 the campers at camp kidney and acorn flats head beack for another year. but one night, Harold the Walrus is asaulted by a hockey-mask, machete wielding person and Harold's mutilated corpse is found the next day. then, Chip and Skip are then found Skinned and Hanged the next day in the mess hall. Samson tells the other campers about the Jason Vorhees story. Lazlo thinks it's fake, but while this is taking place, Nina Is seen running, then a few moments later , the machete decapitates her. *Nightmare on Spooner street( Family guy Halloween Special) one night, Lois Griffin is having a dream of being a professional piano player, but a mysterious person, kocks the piano down and the next day, Lois is dead and the police frame Peter. one night later, chris is eating an cookie in his dreams, but gets a heart attack in his dream and is dead the next day. *just as the story is about to go on, a mysterious person murders both orlando and seth, and the episode ends there, but after the credits, they return as zombies and tells them to watch another robot chicken. 32.Halloween KillFest 2011! (In TechniColor4 (EST.1999)) Part 2 *Cartoon misad-ventures episode 3:Eddy is back on the force! sorta.....: 2 days after Eddy was kicked off the police force, Eddy is offered to return. Edd and Ed decide to join, but Ed is placed in the 14th Meele unit (Spongebob,Fritz the cat,Beavis, Butthead,Raj,Shnitzel and Ms. Mucus) Edd is placed, oddly enough in the 6th Coastal departmant (Mr.Krabs, Flapjack, Dave, Ping-Pong, Rolf,K'nuckles and Commander hoo-ha) and once again, Eddy is placed in the 17th Elite unit (Samson,Justin, Ren,Truffles,Stimpy and Harold) (Tyler was injured in a motorcycle accident during a misson 3 hours after Eddy was booted from the force and was replaced by Harold.), while Ed and Edd are doing good, Eddy is now last in command and is dis-trusted by the others. but during a misson to stop gangsters, Eddy Accidently saves ren and stimpy's lives while "Accidently" taking a bullet and throwing one of Harold's moltovs into the trash and burns the gangster's to toast! Eddy is then pardoned by the others. *TheSAW series prt.1 The Jigsaw killer (Which is really slinkman) designs traps and places:Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 in the bathroom trap, Numbuh 2 is placed in the razor wire maze,Numbuh 3 is in the quadruple shotgun trap and Numbuh 5 is in the Ice shower. in the sub-plot, Larry the lobster tries to pursue edward, who killed chip and skip with a trap similar to numbuh 3's and an "Iron cocoon". When larry and edward clash at the chrisler building, larry is shot dead while saving numbuh 4's family. Numbuh 4 saws his own foot off and heals himself, but numbuhs 2,3, and 5 die in their traps. when edward arrives and attacks numbuh 4, numbuh 1 kills edward by bashing his head with a pipe. but numbuh 4 escapes, and numuh 1 is left in the room and 4 shotguns shoot numbuh 1 while he pleads for his life, but it is unkown if numbuh 1 survived or not. *Cartoon mis-adventures ep 4: NFL Week 9: Samson wins 5 tickets to the Jacksonville Jaguars-Cincinnati Bengals game and he wants to invite 4 others, but one from 4 others(Flapjack, EEE, Foster's and chowder) Samson invites Flapjack, Ed,Bloo and Shnitzel to watch the game, but while attempting to get there, they get stuck in traffic and have to hitch a ride with fritz the cat and must run to Paul Brown Stadium, and get there at the start of the 2nd quarter and have laughs and think it was a good game, after the Bengals win 21-19, they attempt to get back to town, but they are sidetracked, but Fritz the cat and the Aqua teens give them a ride back on a bus . 33.SAW 2: The end of it all! (or is it?) *After Saw: KND was done, came a new chapter. After most of the KND was killed ( Exept Numbuh 4, who's whereabouts are unknown) and when Jigsaw's Mercenary Edward was killed, Jigsaw shifted his attention to another show: My Gym Partner's a Monkey. and the games began again.. *Princibal Pixiefrog is inside a Venus-Fly Trap and a key is in his left arm and must cut his arm with a scalpel in order save hiself, but does not and the venusfly trap snaps on his head, killing princibal pixiefrog. *Lumpus, now a officer, tries to find out who killed pixiefrog, Jigsaw (Who is slinkman) claims that 8 people (Adam Lyon,Jake Spidermonkey,Slips Python,Ingrid Giraffe,Windsor Gorilla,Bull Sharkowski, Henry Armadillo, and Lupe Toucan) are his new Targets. They awake and Since The 8 are breathing nerve gas, theyll die unless they get antidotes. Slips is first to die when a "Magnum Eyehole" shoots Slips in the head. Cheese then meets up with them. *The next trap is in a furnace, where Windsor's tape reveals Windsor's secret life was a Arsonist/Pyromaniac. Windsor gets the key, but is roasted alive in the Furnace. then lupe is kidnapped and Placed in a flammable Jelly trap. Lupe ends up Roasting to death. *Lumpus, meanwhile, battles slinkman and Slinkman reveals that "He wanted to Change the world" and The KND and the My Gym Partner's a monkey cast had bad lives and wanted to change them, by placing them in deadly traps. *Next is Adam Lyon's trap, a Needle pit (Adam's secret life was a drug addict/dealer) but adam just throws Cheese in the pit. they find the key and antidote, but Adam Fumbles the Key and are Locked in. Adam then realises that there were color-coded numbers on the back of their heads. Adam then Ditches the Group. *Jake, then finds a tape and it tells that he must kill one of his friends for an antidote. Jake and Adam get into a fight and Adam Kills Jake by Slamming a nail-Strutted bat in his head. BullSharkowski is killed in the Drill Chair trap when drills impale bull's head. and Henry survives the Reverse bear trap, but gets a Seizure from the nerve gas and dies. Ingrid then is then killed in a razor box trap, while trying to get an antidote. Lumpus Escapes from slinkman's lair and finds only adam and cheese left. *The Trio find The Razor wire trap (Numbuh 2's trap), Quad-Shotgun(Numbuh 3's trap) and Freezer room( Numbuh 5's trap) then the industial bathroom ( With Numbuh 1 and Edward's Dead Bodies and the left leg of Numbuh 4). *A chalk board is seen, with a treasure chest. Adam writes the Numbers, but dosent know his own, adam,using a piece of hacksaw slices a bit of the back of his neck, being an indigo 25. adam then knocks Lumpus out and tries to kill cheese, but Lumpus, using a hacksaw, slices adam's throat, killing him. *However, the treasure chest contains a sticky note, with the words I.O.Y ( I Owe You). cheese then Knocks Lumpus out and chains him to the wall. at the end, cheese tells lumpus, "Game Over" and as cheese closes the door, Lumpus yells and cusses a blue streak. *Stupid monkey Logo; The Monkey is burned in the Furnace trap. 34.I can't believe it's not butter *Anna Leonowens tests the children of Siam after the children respond by awing when she says "But the subject I like most of all is...getting to know you" by pointing out what their sitting on is a floor, what blocks them from the rain is the roof, what their wearing is shoes, and that their asian which causes them to always respond by saying "ahh". *Patti Mayonnaise comes out to Doug after he tries to ask her out which then cuts back to the scene where Doug is in the bar. *A guy hands a dollar bill to a guy who dropped the doller bill on the floor. After the owner of the dollar thanks him, it causes the guy who found it to break into "It's Party time" much to the guy's confusion. *Thumbelina gets squished. *Alex the Lion eats Marty and ends up eating everyone who watched him to hide it so nobody finds out. *We see a guy and a girl in bed. The guy mentions to the girl that he's pregnant which causes soap opera music to play in the background. However, the dramatic opera music distracts her and makes her forget what he said. *A trailer for the next cgi movie, "Wisecracking animals voiced by b-list celebrities get revenge on humans while making fart jokes and pop culture references". *Gyro Robo complains about Robot Chicken for making fun of the use of pop culture references and fart jokes in CGI movies by pointing out that Robot Chicken can also stoop to that humor. *A "Before they were Stars" special looks at young celebrities(not all that are still alive though) before they were stars. As it turns out, before "Atonement" made her a big star, Saoirse Ronan uploaded herself on Youtube lip syncing to "Part of this World" from "The Little Mermaid". In another "before they were stars"moment on the internet, Christopher Mintz Plasse tried to film himself skateboarding but something kept happening with the cameraman which caused them not to get the footage...yet they still put it on Youtube. Also, before Heath Ledger got acclaim doing "The Dark Knight" he was actually in a porno based off of "Batman and Robin" where he played Robin called Batman loves Robin and sucks his c**k. Also, as it turns out, before Vin Diesel also got his start in porn where he was in the same movie where he played "Batman". And in another "before they were stars" moment, a young Danielle Radcliffe donned blackface when he was in a skit with French and Saunders where a woman tries to make people believe she adopted babies from Africa. 35.This Disk is on fire! *Waspinator, the unlucky Predacon from "Beast Wars" is told by Megatron that he is nothing more than an "Expendable officer who does nothing but get killed" and is fired from the Predacons. Waspinator tries a few jobs, such as building Mobile Suits (But gets crushed while building one), A Nature preserver for the Amazon Rainforest (He burns a few acres of it and is killed, again) and tries to be a air force scout (But is blown up ). Waspinator then decides to rejoin the predacons (Since Scorponok becomes the puching bag)and is rehired, but as soon as he is hired, the Maximals instantly blows up waspinator, much to his own anger. *Celebrity deathmatch: In a fight to the death, rock stars will fight each other until one is left standing. Bon Jovi and Kurt Cobain are killed first, then Ozzy Osborne is destroyed by Gene Simmons and The Jonas brothers are destroyed instantly by Slash. and in the end, all the rock stars destroy each other and no one wins, much to everone's anger. *on VH1's best week ever, cartoon characters talk about the worst tv stations. Spongebob bashes HBO,Cinemax and Showtime, Mickey Mouse hates on disney channel "For promoting lame, stupid and (censored) pre-teen programs", and Bugs Bunny bashes FOX News for "Being Racist,Misogynic,Liberal hating (Censored) Wimps).Then Bugs is killed by the FCC for not censoring his words. *Twilight fans are starting to take over reading fandom and begin destroying many other books and finally, Dracula is summoned to stop the twilight fans, but is killed for not being a "Vampire like the ones in twilight". Robert Pattinson then finally snaps and kills the Psycho fans with the "Avada Kedavra" Spell from harry potter. *The Bloopers reappear, With Bloopers from games such as "Killer Instinct",Sonic,Mario and Resident Evil. Bloopers also appear from shows such as "Phineas and Ferb", "King of the Hill", "Captain Planet" and "South Park" Then the host kills himself by swallowing dynamite and blowing up. *Stoopid Monkey logo: The monkey is getting shredded by circular sawblades. 36.The fairies midwife *Worse endings to terrible movies: Seth tells us that throughout this episode there will be alernate endings to some of the worst films ever made that would have made the movies even worse. The first ending is to the ending of Godzilla '98-As Nico and Audrey make up and decide to date again, Phillipe tells Nico that he's actually Simba from The Lion King who, due to radation caused by the french polynesians, was radiated into a human. This radiation also caused him to look his own age in human years which was 2 and to age like a human. Instead of trying to find a cure, the french polynesians decided to wipe out Simba's memory of ever being a lion and have human parents adopt him. Then Godzilla jr. erupts from Madison Square Gardgen which causes Nick to turn into Simba and fight him in an epic battle. After Simba wins, he turns back into Nick. He then asks Audrey if he can still love him seeing as he's a lion but Audrey tells him all that matters is that they love each other. All of the characters then look up at the sky because Mufasa is watching over them. He nods his head in agreement that Nick/Simba can stay as a human while "The Circle of Life" plays in the background. Seth explains this ending wasn't used because the Disney company wouldn't sell the rights to The Lion King characters not because they wanted more money but because they thought it was the stupidest thing they'd ever seen. *A fruit stand owner has his fruit stand run over by a car which causes to him to get angry and ask, "Again?!". *Mike Judge tries to get work unsuccesfully. *Worse endings to terrible movies: In the next installment we see that the remake of The Bad News Bears wasn't going to be 100% true to the original by having aliens from outer space shoot every member of the other team causing them to forfeit which made the bears the winners of the game. Then Seth says that would actually make the movie better-at least it wouldn't be boring. *Michael Moore tries to find work in an alternate universe of America where there are no problems. *A guy is revelead to have put an actual rooster in his pants to make his penis look bigger than it really is. *Worse endings to terrible movies: In the last installment we see that the original ending of Anastasia was going to have Anya take her place as the czarina of russia then she takes over Russia and make it even worse than when the communists were around. People never learn. *We see outtakes from Pocahontas where the bear cubs keep attacking Pocahontas and John Smith. *A man asks Michael Bay why he never uses a wide shot which causes him to get flashbacks to the time he made his shot too wide which made people not able to see what was going on in the movie. *The characters from Wacky Races are all sent together to fight in Mortal Kombat. 37.I Survied DisneyLand *Quarter Pounder with Cheese- Ronald McDonald and The Hamburgalar discust the Quarter Pounder with Cheese, Pulp Fiction style! *Doing the Dew- A guy Does the Dew...in the wrong way! *The U.S. Acres Massacure- Orson's brothers desided to kill all of the U.S. Acres to get their vegetables. *The Irish Potato Head Famine- The Irishmen desided to eat the Potato Heads to ease their hunger. *Where'd He Touch You?- The Pillisbery Dough boy gets asked a question in court. *The Spider Within- Spiderman eats The Human Fly. *A Really Hard Day's Night- Despirate for a bodyguard, The Beatles hire the Hero from the Fable series, only he can't stop killing people. *You Did'nt Tell Me You Were Going to Kill it!- Lucy kills the pumpkin Linus got fo her. *No Spinach Allowed- A Spinach Salesman comes to Candy Land...only to have second thoughts! *The Magic School Bus has One Day at HorrorLand- Ms. Frizzle's class goes to HorrorLand (from the Goosebumps book) for a Field Trip. 38. Parodies Chicken *Howabout a Digimon meets pokemon *Darkstalkers Parody *Stargate Parody! *Guiter Hero parody! *Metal Gear Parody! *Why Snake from Metal Gear, Grayson Hunt from Bulletstorm, Marcus Fenix from Gears of War, andJack Cayman from Madworld voices sound like Wolverine! *Teamfortress 2 Parody *More terrible movie parodies *Megaman Parody *Metroid Parody *Second life parody *Call of duty games parody *Scott Pilgrim Parody *Furry Parody *Some More just blended together at the last minute parody *World of Warcraft Parody *Starcraft Parody *Better Castlevania Parody *Twightlight Parody *Warhammer 40,000 vs Starwars Category:List Category:Segments